A Need For One More Chance
by Jaspers-Girl-and-u-no-it
Summary: Check my AN inside for the summary. This is basically 2x15 B/C elevator scene how I think it should have gone... lol... enjoy!


**A.N.**

**Hey everyone! So to say I didn't like the ending of the elevator scene in 2x15 would be an understatement. I think it had some real potential, none of which was exercised. I took it upon myself to resolve what I'm going to call the 'confusion' that the director and script writer must have undergone when writing this scene. I kept the scene about the same, but edited it to what I thought, no, what I **_**knew**_** needed to happen instead to make many, many people happy. Enjoy! You know I did!**

His stomach flipped nervously as the elevator reached its peak. The clacking of her shoes drifted through the door, and his fingers tightened painfully around the flowers—hydrangeas, her favorite. He was Chuck Bass, he shouldn't be nervous about talking to some girl. He knew though, that it didn't matter what should or shouldn't be regarding Blair. He was putty in her capable hands, and was here to plead for her forgiveness. The elevator slid open with a resounding 'ding' and there she was. Her silk, creamy shirt contrasted her mahogany hair in a way that had his breath catching. The skirt she wore was completely Blair—poised, regal, and conservative. Somehow though, she still managed to look completely sexy and beautiful to him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. The tears that were pooling in his eyes felt foreign and unfamiliar. It was a very rare occurrence for Chuck Bass to cry, and this was one of them. Somehow, every time he'd ever let his tears flow as far back as he could remember, was in the presence of Blair. There was just something about her that made him want to show his vulnerability, to give into his need to be comforted.

"I screwed up," he admitted, knowingly offering her a chance to angrily agree and possibly squish him between the elevator doors like an offending flea. He knew he needed to give her that chance, not only for her benefit, but so he could be subjected to the worst possible punishment for his crimes. How had he let habit and temptation have him again? He could tell her that it had been her on his mind throughout the whole night, that he hadn't actually gotten undressed, rather had only become inebriated to the point that he couldn't see straight, if only to soften the ripping guilt that was tearing at his insides whenever her beautiful face crossed his mind. He could tell her those things, but not only would she not want to hear them, but it wasn't even a good excuse, and he was done with making excuses for Blair. From now on, he was going to go with the truth.

She tentatively reached out and gently took the flowers, staring down at them for a time so long it felt like several hours. Examining her with fascination and reverence, Chuck knew that he could never be good enough for her, but somehow that would have to be enough. If only she could forgive him, he would never again betray her trust, never give her a reason to cry or scream at him. He would never be the cause of her tears ever again, rather he would be the one to wipe them away and comfort her when she was broken.

"It's too late, Chuck," she murmured sadly, letting the hand that was holding the hydrangeas fall to her side. His heart broke painfully in his chest as her words reverberated in his head. _Too late. I'm too late._ "I've stood by you through all of this, but I can't watch you self-destruct any longer." _I can change!_ He wanted to scream this, to plead for her forgiveness, but could see that she needed to be allowed to talk. Regardless of what he told himself, he spoke anyways. As she turned away and the elevator door began to close on him, he blurted out,

"Jack set me up." It hurt to know his own uncle had done such an atrocity to him just so he could take over Bass industries, and Chuck realized by the slight hesitation in her turn that she believed him. The hope that had kindled itself within him quickly was suffocated at the sad, sorry look in her eyes. His tears threatened to spill over as he saw her eyes well up. He stopped the elevator door with his hand, intending to fight until the death, or at least until he knew Blair would be okay.

"There's no one to blame but yourself," she said harshly, but through her angry words he could see the pain in her eyes of his betrayal, and it cut him deeper than even his father's death had. "I believed in you," she admitted openly, stopping the words he had been about to speak. He wasn't even sure what he had expected her to say, but this wasn't it. He had thought he had only broken her trust, not that he had failed her too, at least not in that way. "Your father believed in you," she continued, shocking him mute and paralyzed. His father had believed in him? Blair was really so much better at reading into things than him. His father really _had_ believed in him when he had entrusted Bass Industries to him, he realized. There was no way he would have left such a precious thing to Chuck had he not seen the passion Chuck held when he argued for Victrola and that old, historic bar, had he not believed in him. Chuck was used to betraying people's trust and breaking hearts, he did it on a daily basis, but Blair and his father were different than some random prostitute. He loved them, and he had hurt not only them, but himself as well.

"You," she said, her voice choked with emotion, "are the only one who didn't." The truth of her words was like a battering ram to his chest. She had hit the mark spot-on. The reason all of this had happened, heck, the reason most of the bad things in his life had happened was because he had lowered himself to everyone's expectations after his first, honest, teenage mistake, and never believed he could do any better.

The silence that stretched between them was painful, and he found himself looking down to avoid her eyes, which were swimming in pain.

"All I wanted to do was," she admitted, the barely suppressed sobs in her voice evident. He looked up as she paused, and she continued. "was just," she paused again, shaking her head as she continued, "be there." Her eyes rolled to the ceiling, and she blinked rapidly for a few seconds, clearing the tears that were threatening to fall. "But today when you called me your wife," again, she trailed off leaving an uncomfortable silence. Chuck found himself looking down and away in shame, pursing his lips to keep the loud sobs that were perched anxiously on his tongue in. "you made it sound like the ugliest word in the world." She let out a small chuckle as she was saying that, but it was empty of good humor or joy.

Looking up once again to see why she was being so quiet, he saw her doing what he had just been doing. Her eyes drifted first to the side, then down, anywhere but towards him. The pain she was going through was extremely visible, and it cut him worse than his own. If he could just take away Blair's pain, he would be forever happy. Not as happy as he would be if she would forgive him, but happy enough. He would die, if only to see her smile genuinely once more.

"Blair," he pleaded, voice catching on one of those pesky sobs, "please." She let out a gust of air in a strangled chuckle, and moved away as he made a move towards her. The need to hold her in his arms, to feel her warm lips against his own was a physical ache, and he felt as though he were going to die at any second if she didn't say anything. She let her eyes meet his for a fraction of a second before they darted towards the ground again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly. His heart twisted agonizingly because he knew it was over. He'd screwed up in the worst way possible. There was no way to fix what he'd done. Her beautiful, tear swamped eyes slid up then down again as she exhaled deeply. "But I'm done." He was struck mute by the harsh reality of her words. _I'm done._ He would never again hold her to him in the middle of the night. Never again would he feel her intoxicating lips against his, her warm body against his.

Stepping back silently, he let the elevator door slide closed. There was about a foot of space left when the pink flowers flew back into the elevator, landing beside his feet. That hurt him deeper than anything else had that night, and suddenly he had an epiphany. His eyes drifted up from the flowers to stare at the door where he had just seen Blair, beautiful, vulnerable Blair, the girl he loved. He had thought there was nothing he could do to fix what he'd done, and maybe, no, probably he was right, but there was always the chance. Frantically, he pressed the button for her penthouse once again, and waited for the elevator to ascend. The idea that she wouldn't take him back after what he was about to do was painful enough that he found himself falling to his knees and breathing hard. It was almost comical how out of character it was what he was about to do, but nothing was funny to Chuck at the moment. The elevator door opened, and there stood Blair, looking pained and slightly irritated.

"What, Chuck?" her voice was openly tearful as she stared down at him. "What do you want?" At that, he began to sob openly, showing his weakness to an extent that no one, not even himself, had ever been allowed to see.

"I'm s-sorry, Blair!" he cried, gazing at her through blurry eyes. "Please forgive me if nothing else," he pleaded, choking on every word.

"And why would I do that?" she asked him, the mocking tone not doing well to cover her pain. He remembered the time he had asked her that, and now he was finally receiving his punishment for that atrocious, mean question. _And why would you do that?_

"You really don't have a reason to," he admitted, beginning to reign in his sobs. He was still unable to rise from his knees, in fact, he was becoming weaker with guilt and grief. He fell sideways, leaning against a wall and closing his eyes, waiting for her response.

"You're right, I don't," she agreed. Opening his eyes, he saw her biting her lip nervously, which was so out of character for Blair Waldorf. When she actually managed to draw blood, he played his trump card, not expecting it to matter anymore.

"I love you." Her eyes shot towards him, disbelief coloring her face as if she didn't think she'd heard him correctly. "I love you," he repeated softly bowing his head when she did nothing but stare. The elevator doors began to close once again with no one holding them open. Still, he didn't look up, pain burning a hole through him. Make that several holes. The door closed with a dull 'thud,' and he let his head fall back as he began to sob once again, his eyes pulled shut against his pain. The elevator slammed to a stop suddenly, too soon for him to have reached the ground floor.

He opened his eyes, his intent to give whoever was getting on a dirty look, only to be met with a pair of warm, brown eyes inches away from his. His gaze softened, and with a choked sob she fell onto him crying. He held her on his lap securely, cradled like a baby as they cried.

"I love you too," she whispered looking directly into his eyes. His heart seemed to reconstruct itself and begin to dance within the span of a mere second. Even though she'd already told him that, he finally believed her. That's when he saw the stop elevator switch lit up. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to stare at her mischievous expression.

"So…" he said, throwing her a look of tenderness mixed with a fair amount of amusement.

"This elevator will be out of service for awhile," she stated grinning. He caught her as she threw them to the floor, locking lips passionately. Grinning, Chuck Bass fell hard for the amazing woman atop him, marveling at her perfection in body and spirit. She may have been devious, but that's one of the things he liked about her most.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, the phrase holding much more meaning than that of a simple question. She merely rolled her eyes, then nodded her head once before capturing his lips once again. The hydrangeas lay forgotten in the middle of the elevator, the sole witness to their professed love, with which they were okay.

**A.N.**

**So, what did you think? Review please! I like how the scene ended this time if I do say so myself, and if you've written similar scenes, or just good remakes that favor BlairxChuck, or even just good BxC scenes feel free to tell me! If you like BxC or Twilight's ExB, be sure to check out my profile, because I have a LOT of stories about both couples!**

**You know you love me**

**~Brenna**

**lol ;)**


End file.
